spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 51: The Search for Villi
Vyjednávání s Drow elfkou se ze začátku zdá jako zpověď. Až později si skupina uvědomí že jde o výmněnu informací. Jejich otázky jsou zodpovídány. The Dark Lady Dark Lady si zdá se pamatuje mnohé a ani přítomnost Vějíře Oka pro ní není překvapení. Ettiene se později ptá na sochu uprostřed Drowského systému jeskyň. Jejich hostitelka se v tu chvíli pustí do zdlouhavého vyprávění které začíná založením vesmíru. Vignette: Ten co číhá Ao stvořil Multiverse ze syrového materiálu Phlogiston uprostřed Voidu. Světy uprostřed sférovitých koulí pluly skrze Moře Noci odděleny tkaninou reality od toho co je dnes známé jako Far Realms, nebo také Void Beyond. Tyto světy neobsahovaly život, ale byly cílem mocných bytostí dnes známých jako Primordials. Prapůvodní. Jsou to stvoření entropie, elementální síly a destrukce. Nádherné bohyně Selüne, Lady of the Silver a Shar, Dáma Noci, stvořené bez vědomí Prapůvodních, z oceánu stříbrné tekutiny, která zbyla z tvorby světů (Astrální Moře), bránily nové světy od Prapůvodních. Tak začala věčná válka mezi Bohy a Primordials. Ostatní bohové i Prime Evils jsou výsledkem tohoto konfliktu známého jako Válka Úsvitu. Bylo to v této době kdy se jeden z Bohů kteří zradili, Nyní znám jen jako Spoutaný Bůh, hledajíc způsoby jak vyhrát nekonečnou válku, spolkl lest Prastarého Oka. Ten co číhá mu našeptával a radil mu podívat se za tkaninu reality. Ao ho varoval, ale Spoutaný Bůh navzdory tomu, nahlédl do Far Realms. Jeho šílenství bylo rychlé a děsivé. Bůh nabyl na moci a absolutně zešílel z čehokoliv co mohl v nepochopitelném místě tu krátkou dobu vidět. Ten co se vrací byl jednou z entit které unikly z reality pod tkaninou, Spoutaný bůh o něm mluvil jako o jedné ze slabých Blind Eternities Voidu. Pravda je, že tato Entita byla mocnější než velká většina Bohů i Primordialů v Multiversu. (Příběh Zargona a Emerikel - Kapitola 12) Ten co se vrací se stal prvním známým Prastarým. Všeobecně se věří a mluví se o něm jako o prvním Old One, Prastarým, ale mnoho bohů věří že tu byli už dříve. Jak nasvěčuje i přítomnost Toho co číhá. Zděšení z toho co je za tkaninou reality muselo ovšem počkat. Bůh poznamenaný Prastarými, se stal manifestací samotné anihilace. Uvedl do chodu plán který by způsobil zničení všeho kromě jeho samého. Použil střep z ingotu čirého zla, jehož pomocí ovládl velkou část Elementálního Chaosu a stvořil nekonečnou Abyss. Ao, hodní i padlí Bohové, Primordialové dokonce i Ten co se vrací a Ten co číhá se spojili aby Spoutaného Boha, nyní známého pod mnoha jmény porazili, zabránili jeho plánu a poté ho uvěznili na okraji reality. Tak získal své jméno. Bohové a ostatní se potom vrátili ke svým válkám. Než skupina lekci z prastaré historie stihne vstřebat už se Dark Lady ptá na způsob jakým byl zničen Westbridge. Drow Elfka projeví velký zájem o Devastační Orby. Sai který se na Dark Lady mezitím snaží podívat skrze vlákna Weavu omylem vypustí Wild Magic která naštěstí trefí jeho samého. Všimne si ale že je Dark Lady celá tvořena vlákny a pošeptá to Maexovi. Maexova představivost nabere obrátek. Bůh? Oživlá část tkaniny magie? Samotné ztělesnění magie?! Pomalu vyděšeně šeptá zpět: “Takže je.. Jakože .. ona je …” “Iluze” dopoví klidně Sai. Nenápadně to zmíní zatímco Iluze mluví o tom že Maex je svobodný. Ta otočí svou pozornost k Saiovi a nemá problém přiznat že je iluzí. Maex si v tu chvíli všimne stínu pohybujícího se vzadu na stěně, víc ovšem nerozezná. Dark Lady komentuje Saiův prsten z Yartaru, Sai ho chce vrátit ale žena ho zadrží. Dalším tématem je výzkum magických předmětů. Dark Lady hovoří o svých průzkumech kovárny živlů které byly překaženy napadením SG2. Konverzace se pomalu chylí ke konci. Temná žena souhlasí se spojenectvím. Společnost bude pokračovat v boji s kulty s Temnou ženou za svými zády. Žena vysvětlí že je zvykem její rasy ztvrzovat smlouvy materiální výměnou. Maex požádá o 40 mužů. Dark Lady souhlasí, dokonce chce přihodit jednoho Měnavce který by byl pod rozkazy společnosti. Maexovi se to nezdá. Naoplátku Temná žena nebude stát společnosti v cestě a chce jeden z devastačních orbů kterými disponují kulty. Není vybíravá který. Její dar Dopplegangera je odmítnut, ale Saovi vrací prsten, Maex jí na oplátku nechává Merikol o kterém si je jist že si ho přivolá. Iluze Drow Elfky zabliká a zmizí. O oktávu nižší, ale stále povědomý hlas se rozezní celým Rundreth Manorem: “A teď jděte a nikdy se nevracejte. Moji zvědi Vás zavčasu kontaktují.” Za Společností se otevřou dveře a skupina jich ráda využije. Cestou domů společnost nachází pozůstatky šarvátky mezi zemním a vodním kultem. U Red Larche pak potkávají Feugena který zde trápí ryby sluníčkem a nutí své “rekruty” kopat nový přítok do Red Larche. Kormac s nelibostí zjišťuje že si Feugen “vypůjčil” i patnáct lidí kteří původně stavěli zdi. Maex má ovšem jiný názor a svěřuje ¾ nových otroků pod vedení Feugena. Zbylých deset pak dostává na starost Sienne. Společnost doráží pozdě do dostavěné základny a usíná. Druhý den je u snídaně obtěžuje Polly. Ztratil se Vilík. Nikdo se ze začátku na záchranou misi nežene, ale nakonec vyrazí téměř všichni. Sai u jeho doupátka nachází podivné karty. Jsou zlaté a jsou na nich vyobrazeni všichni členové společnosti. Včetně Ettiena. Vilíkova karta chybí. Sienne stopuje Villíka a Kira, Jacen, Sai, Kormac, Ettiene, Bexley a Maex vyrážejí na jihovýchod. Po duelu Kiřina Impa a Jacenova Adama háže Sai na toho kdo prohrál Wild Magic. Jeho kapsy se ale plní spoustou nehtů a on se jich zbavuje až do rána. Společnost nocuje a Jacen vyvolává z hromady nehtů nového kostlivce jménem Nehtík. Kolem poledne doráží skupina k neprostupné bariéře z roští. Kormac roští prorazí a skupina vejde dovnitř aby spatřila obrovský Ziggurat který je v centru hutného lesa. Mýtina vedle je plná stanů a podivných lidí. Úvodní rozepře s rytíři z mýtiny vyděsí nejen Saie který zmizí ale i Jacena který pošle Nehtíka do Red Larche. Pyramid in Westwood Zbytek skupiny je odveden do středu tábora. Zde se jim představí charismatický člověk jménem Bolo, který by společnost nejradši viděl mimo mýtinu. Zatím se vzadu vaří jídlo které vypadá nechutně i pro nic necítící skupinu. Vedle sedí prastarý goblin s magickou koulí v ruce a muž který každou chvíli posílá mentální zprávy. Bolo je zdá se hrdý na nález pyramidy a snaží se nově příchozí odehnat. Zdá se že jim nevěří že hledají svého přítele. Skupina horko těžko přesvědčuje Bola aby jim pomohl. Padne několik magií podpořených návrhů, dokonce i zóna pravdy, ale je to až argument Jacena o tom že Vilík už jejich poklad určitě dávno našel a ujedl který zařídí že do nich přiletí Fireball. Necromancer, Kira i Ettiene jako jeden muž pošlou vlastní firebally do stanu ze kterého cítili magii. Stane se několik věcí zároveň. Místo kde dříve stál stan s Bolem je okamžitě vaporalizován, poslední věc která se v něm zaleskne je zbytek Dimension Door. Starý goblin přepadne a artefakt mu vypadne z rukou. Z ohromné spousty lidí chodících a pracujících na “vykopávkách” jich velká většina popadá k zemi mrtvá. Zbytek se vrhne proti skupině. Kormac natěšený na své nové schopnosti zapíná haste a ve vteřině dobíhá k jednomu z rytířů kterému dá víc než velkou nakládačku. Maex nabíhající na nejbližšího rytíře zjistí, že si Merikol nemůže přivolat. Rozhozený z tohoto zjištění není schopen rytíře trefit. Sai který mezitím Ziggurat obešel a dostal se na něj pomocí žebříku z pláště záplat se zbavuje jednoho z rytířů pomocí série iluzí. Zmatený rytíř padá ze schodů. Ettiene a Jacen společnými silami sají život z jednoho z dalších rytířů. Kormac hroznou rychlostí probíhá davem a sundavá další a další rytíře až se dají na útěk. Společnost kromě Sienne a Kiry ovšem pokračuje v jejich sundavání. Při dorážení jednoho z utíkajících členů vykopávek Kormac náhle zpomalí. Zdá se že ho jeho síly, dar od Tyra, z ničeho nic opustili. Jacen ohledá mrtvolu jednoho z padlých a společnost určí za zdroj jejich omámení podivnou kouli kterou držel starý goblin. Ettiene se ho pokusí probrat lehkým šokem, ale slabý stařík zemře. Společnost jde prozkoumat ziggurat. V jeho nejvrchnější místnosti nalezne podivný oltář do kterého je zastrčena karta. Je to Vilíkova karta. Společnost diskutuje. Ukazuje se, že Bexleyho karta byla ojezena Pixies na cestě sem. Maexova zase ohořela při souboji s rytíři. Kira bere svou kartu a než někdo stačí něco říct, strčí jí do oltáře. Okamžitě zmizí. Jacen začíná čarovat Detect Magic. Žádná magie. Jacen a Kormac se rozhodnou že tu něco špatně. Jacen má špatný pocit a Kormacovi to příjde příliš zbrklé. Ettiene mezitím strčí svou kartu dovnitř a zmizí. Jacen ví že by Ettiene mohl poslat zprávu a čeká. Nic ovšem nepříjde. Oba členové se rozhodnou že riziko je příliš velké. Když se však otočí zjístí že Sienne drží jejich karty a strká je do oltáře. Než Jacen stihne na Sienne křiknout urážku jsou oba přeneseni do malé místnosti. Po přenesení se vedle nich otevírají dveře. Zbytek společnosti je peskuje, co jim trvalo tak dlouho. Jacen znovu vyjadřuje svůj nesouhlas. Karty byly šité na míru. Nelíbí se mu tu. V další místnosti na skupinu čeká pět soch/iluzí/hologramů. Na první je král z jiné doby kterému chybí ruka. Na druhé je karikatura kačera oblečena do modního oblečení. Třetí socha jediná není iluzí, ale opravdovou zlatou sochou Vilíka. Čtvrtý hologram zobrazuje podivného draka na velké hromadě pokladu. Na paté soše/iluzi je starý muž s děsivým výrazem a spojenými prsty. Společnost se snaží nalézt spojitost mezi sochami když se ozve podivný až mechanický hlas. “Tato jednotka shromažďuje exponáty pro intergalaktické muzeum. Hlavní referenční bod, nula, nula, nula, nula, nula, nula. Referenční směr, nula, nula, nula, sedm, tři, nula. Délka vzestupného uzlu, sto padesát devět. Argument šířky pericentra, devadesát. Pravá anomálie, dvacet jedna. Sklon dráhy, sedmnáct. Vzestupný uzel, ano. Sestupný uzel, ano. Tímto oznámením byla naplněna litera intergalaktického práva. Zákon o rovné příležitosti. Zákon o sdílení informací. Zákon o férovém přístupu.“ Zdá se, že se jedná o výstavu. Zbytek pochopitelný není. Vše je velice podivné a Ettiena i Jacena znervózňuje že navzdory iluzím a podobným věcem zde není cítit ani závan magie. Naproti nim se otevírají dveře. Poslední místnost je obrovská. V jejím středu je metr a půl velká tří stěnná pyramida. Má na sobě podivné znaky ( $ ). Vedle ní stojí podivný oltář s rytbou kterou nikdy nikdo neviděl. Ettiene který oltář prozkoumává omylem stistne část oltáře kterou zatlačí dovnitř. Nad ním se objeví iluze dvou run. Ettiene a Kormac se rozhodnout k oltáři dotlačit Vilíkovu sochu. Sai pošťuchuje runy které se objeví nad oltářem až se jedné z nich dotkne. Celá místnost začne vydávat nepříjemné zvuky. Děsivější ovšem je, že pyramida ve středu místnosti se začne pomalu zvedat. Z každé strany pyramidy která teď stojí na třech nohách v úctihodné výšce tří metrů vyjede jiná “paže”. Jedna je jakousi střílnou, druhá má kladivo, třetí je pouze trubkou která se “rozhlíží”. Než stihne kdokoliv zareagovat střílna vystřelí. Děsivě ostrý kus zlata se zaryje do Saie a Elf právě odjíždějící na pásu vypadá vyděšen. Strhne se boj. Společnost střídavě pálí a mlátí do ruzných částí oživlé pyramidy, ale zdá se že vše má jen velmi malý efekt. Místnost má vlastní esa v kapse: Pasti v podlaze, Střílny po stranách střílející malé projektily a dokonce sérii hadic které vyjedou ze stropu a nakazí společnost nádechem cizího vědomí. Kormac tak začne cítit prvky z Kiry, Kira části Feugena, Sai má Vilíkovu chuť na zlato. Ettiene dostane Kormacovu krizi víry a nakonec Jacen k jeho vlastnímu naštvání získá část osobnosti ze Sienne. Vilík je mezitím vedle pomocí vibrací zbavován svého zlatého kabátu. Společnost pod velkým mentálním tlakem bojuje s oživlým mechanoidem. Zdá se ovšem že je vše potřeba vyřešit jinak. Oltář mezitím z Vilíka sloupává zlato. Společnost doufá že snad když se jim podaří vydržet dost dlouho přežijí. Kira po vzoru Feugena skáče na Pyramidu a bojuje s ní z vrchu. Kormac s velice neslušným slovníkem mlátí do ruzných částí robota. Ettiene se snaží pohybující se smrtící stroj zastavit a zároveň kontaktovat svého boha. Sai pojídá alespoň Iluzorní zlato aby zchladil svůj hlad. Jacen zmatený vědomím Sienne dělá hlouposti. Po velice nepříjemném zásahu od zlatých šrapnelů ukradne téměř mrtvý necromancer ze Saoiva kabátu záplatu něčeho co si myslí že je houba. Jak ze sebe dostává barvu o které si myslí že zlehčuje jeho zaměřování zjišťuje že v rukou drží malého pudlíka. Sienne v jeho osobnosti zapůsobí a on se s ním sbližuje a pojmenovává ho ňufík. Kira kříčící něco o pěti sluncích útočí na obrněnou část stroje. Olej pokryje podlahu místnosti a velice znepříjemní pohyb po ní. Aby toho nebylo málo plyn vycházející z hlavy kolosu přinutí Ettiena si myslet že je drak. Společnost pomalu ztrácí naději. Zvracející Vilík je ovšem zbaven svého zlatého obalu a zdi zigguratu se začínají pomalu zvedat. Všichni kromě Kiry, které to nedovolí Feugen v ní, začínají myslet na útěk. Jacen jedoucí na ňufíkovi pálí scorching ray do pyramidy, ta mu to ale oplácí a on končí na zádech. Ettiene naposledy vydechne dračí dech ze svých úst a odlétá do bezpečí. Sai klouzající po kluzké podlaze odsouvá umírajícího Jacena do bezpečí. Kormac zvedá Vilíka, a zatímco druhý zmíněný zvrací, utíká přes celou místnost. Ettiene velice vtipně odlétá z mínosti a nabíjí si čuňu. Kira vidí že jsou všichni v bezpečí a seskakuje také ze Zigguratu který mezitím celý vstoupá do vzduchu. Poslední přijíždí Kormac na štítu, spolu s Vilíkem sletí z velké výšky a zabíjí tím ňufíka který byl v nesprávnou chvíli na nesprávném místě. Vilík se probere, usměje na všechny ostatní způsobem který neviděli velice dlouho a omdlí. Sai se otáčí k Jacenovi, zdá se že Necromancerovi zbývají poslední chvilky života. Kormac si k němu kleká a chce ho healnout. Ostatní zatím sledují jak pyramida rychle nabírá na rychlosti i výšce a odlétá. Pod ní jsou zmačkané zbytky lesa. Zdá se, že Ziggurat spadl z oblohy. Kormac si promne prsty a doufá že navzdory tomu že v sobě přítomnost Tyra již necítí, nenechá jeho bůh Jacena zemřít. Pyramida mizí v obloze. Z mýtiny přibíhá Sienne, Bexley, Maex a Adam. Kormac přiloží ruce na Jacenovu hruď a zašeptá modlidbu. Tiefling který vždy tvrdil že je Drakočlověk ovšem vydechne naposledy. Sienne která křičí se pokusí Nekromancerovo mrtvé tělo ještě několikrát vyléčit. Adam s sebou škubne. “No ty vole” pronese poprvé v “životě” kostlivec který právě nabyl vlastního vědomí. Poté šáhne Jacenovi do váčku s goldy a položí dva bronzové svému bývalému pánovi na zavřené oči. Kormac stále sedí vedle mrtvého těla a nehýbe se. Sienne na něj mezitím hystericky řve “udělej to!” “udělej to!”. Kormac nereaguje a dál klečí vedle těla. "Rise, creation, follow my command, Come and be my undead right hand. Follow my orders, you will live, Do them well, and you shall outlive. And if I die you will be free, Free to roam the land for all to see. Jacen’s Summoning Oath Vignette: Lucky Nehtík na půlce cesty do Red Larche se probere a uvědomí si že je pravděpodobně nejšťastlivější kostlivec ever. Pak si uvědomí že je z nehtů. Rozmrzelý tímto faktem vyráží do světa za dobrodružstvím.